


El Sol de Dorne

by MyDearLady (LenaTrevelyan)



Series: A Song of Ice and Fire - Elise Dorlaihs [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Triangles, Requited Love, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaTrevelyan/pseuds/MyDearLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Disclaimer: todos los derechos de la saga A Song of Ice and Fire pertenecen a George R. R. Martin."<br/>Año 282 AC, La Guerra del Usurpador está comenzando; Baratheon, Targaryen, Stark, Martell y las casas nobles de Poniente.<br/>Elise Dorlaihs, una joven dorniense de tan solo trece años, tiene que aceptar los cambios que surgirán en su vida al comenzar la guerra. Y como esta, dará un giro inesperado hacia donde ella menos lo imaginaba.<br/>Amor, guerra, celos, familias, muertes...<br/>Todo puede suceder en Poniente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

El día era cálido, como de costumbre en Doral, isla de Dorne. 

Josselyn cepillaba el cabello de su única hija; Elise. Elise Dorlaihs de tan solo trece años, nacida en el 268 AC. Hija de Symond Dorlaihs, noble de Dorne y Josselyn Sloane del Dominio.

Sus padres se habían conocido hacia ya mucho tiempo en un torneo que se llevo a cabo en Dorne. Se enamoraron al instante, y siendo ambos nobles...se casaron. Eran un matrimonio muy firme, amoroso pero por mucho tiempo intentaron tener hijos y no lo conseguían. Finalmente nació Elise, única heredera. Desde su nacimiento, sus padres la educaron para ser muy culta, y educada; para que fuera todo una dama.

La muchacha contemplaba su reflejo en el gran espejo de oro frente a ella. Su mirada se veía triste, perdida. No solía ser así...

Josselyn, miraba de reojo a su joven hija, mientras cepillaba su brillante y largo cabello castaño claro. 

—Te ves muy bonita hoy mi sol...—dijo la mujer, buscando sacarle una sonrisa a la muchacha. Era difícil, pero ella podía conseguirlo.

La joven sonrió con desdén, como si estuviera obligada a hacerlo. 

—Gracias madre—dijo en voz baja, esforzándose por sonar sincera.

Josselyn buscó con sus ojos celestes los de su hija, que miraban al espejo como si lo que estaba viendo fuera algo desconocido, insólito. 

—Ánimo mi sol...—dijo la mujer, con dulzura. Intentando animar a su hija.

Elise fijó sus ojos color café en el reflejo de su madre en el espejo, en esos dulces ojos claros que tan bien conocía... La joven asintió lentamente y esbozo una triste sonrisa.

«¿Ánimo? ¿Eso pretendía? ¿Que estuviera de ánimo? ¡Ja!». Elise apretó la mandíbula con fuerza ante el pensamiento. ¿Como podría estar de ánimo, cuando su padre estaba luchando, allá en la capital, lejos de ella? Y como si la situación no pudiera empeorar, ¡Ella se casaría en menos de dos días! Y como era de esperarse; su padre no podría estar presente en su boda. 

Symond Dorlaihs, señor de Doral, se había marchado a la guerra, una guerra que se desataba en Desembarco del Rey. Elise sabía a la perfección el motivo por el cual su padre se había ido. Robert Baratheon había desencadenado una rebelión en la que los Targaryen se veían amenazados, y con ellos Elia Martell, hija de el mejor amigo se su padre, la cual permanecía secuestrada en La Fortaleza Roja. Symond se declaro leal a los Targaryen en cuanto escuchó sobre la "rebelión" e inmediatamente marcho a la batalla, y para asegurarse de que su hija estuviera a salvo en el caso de que ellos perdieran, y fueran perseguidos como traidores, le arreglo un matrimonio.

Siempre supo que algún día tendría que casarse, simplemente que le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran de otra manera; conocer a un hombre, enamorarse de él, y luego pensar en el matrimonio. Como lo habían hecho sus padres...

Aunque era algo difícil comprender que para su propia protección sus padres le habían arreglado un matrimonio con un integrante de la familia Jordayne de Dorne, ella lo entendía. Su nombre era Anders, y él era el último de su casa junto con su primo Trebor. Por lo que era el señor de Tor, y todavía no había dejado descendencia alguna para que gobernara luego de su muerte.

Ella sabia perfectamente los motivos de porque todo había sucedido de manera tan repentina y prefería ver el lado bueno de la situación; ella compartiría sus tierras con su esposo, y podría tener hijos. Estaba segura de que su padre le había conseguido un pretendiente amable, tranquilo y honorable.

Había escuchado mucho sobre su futuro esposo, comentarios de sus criadas que, no hablaban nada bien de él: decían que era un anciano enfermizo que nunca se había casado, ni había tenido hijos en toda su larga vida... Que nunca pudo, ni podría.

“Son solo mentiras Elise, cuando lo conozcas lo veras por tu misma”, fue la respuesta de su madre cuando la joven pregunto sobre estos rumores.

Y como si fuera poco que su padre la abandonara, también se llevo con él a su tío: Walter, su divertido y querido tío Walter. 

«Excelente» Pensó Elise con sarcasmo, completamente disgustada ante la situación. Pero no podía hacer nada más que aceptarlo... Su padre era un buen hombre, leal, y honorable. Estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Tu padre me ha dicho que tu futuro esposo es un hombre muy respetado. Debes permanecer tranquila mi niña —dijo la mujer de cabello rubio rizado, su madre. Buscaba calmar a Elise. Las palabras de su madre hicieron eco en la mente de la muchacha, y esta sonrió con tristeza.

«Si tan solo la angustia que siento fuera por mi boda...». Pero no lo era. Extrañaba a su padre con cada porción de su corazón...

—¿Es apuesto? —preguntó la muchacha, tratando de mostrar algo de entusiasmo por la situación.

Su madre meneo la cabeza de forma extraña, y Elise no logro comprender el significado de ese gesto. «Con que sea gentil, me es suficiente».

Elise hizo una mueca con sus labios y arrugo el rostro. Y su madre soltó una aguda y dulce carcajada.

—Lo se mi sol, lo se...—dijo Josselyn y depósito un dulce beso en la cabeza recién peinada de su hija. — Pero tus hijos e hijas lo serán. Lo juro por los Siete...—afirmó su madre y dejo el cepillo en el mostrador de la recamara.

Elise se sintió extraña ante la idea. ¿Hijos? ¿Se suponía que además de un marido, también obtendría un par de esos? Todo sucedía demasiado rápido.

Su madre se deslizó lentamente por la habitación, hasta llegar a un largo y ancho ropero de madera. Lo abrió con delicadeza y examinó con cuidado cada uno de las prendas en él.

Elise se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentada, y se acercó hacía la gran ventana de su habitación. La luz del sol invadía la alcoba a través de esa ventana. La joven miró hacia afuera, y pudo ver el Mar de Dorne frente a ella, como de costumbre. El sol posaba en lo mas alto del cielo, dando su luz y calor a cada rincón del reino.

Elise se perdió en sus pensamientos, mirando la redonda y brillante figura en lo alto, la voz de su madre la trajo de vuelta.

—¿Qué te parece este? —preguntó Josselyn, mostrando a su hija un vestido anaranjado con detalles dorados y escarlata. Era de mangas cortas, de una seda fina y delicada.

—Es perfecto.—respondió Elise en voz baja, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Su madre sonrió de punta a punta ante el comentario, y se acerco a la muchacha para entregarle la prenda.

—Lucirás bellísima usándolo...—afirmó su madre, buscando animar a su hija.

La muchacha sonrió, tomó el vestido con cuidado y lo examinó con la mirada. «Muy bonito». Su madre frente a ella, la observaba sonriendo, como de costumbre.

—¿Cuando llegara mi futuro esposo?—preguntó la joven, algo nerviosa e incomoda ante la idea.

—Debe estar por llegar mi Sol. —respondió su madre y la beso con ternura en la frente. Preparate.

Elise sonrió ante el gesto, y el apodo. Siempre la llamaba así; "Mi sol". No recordaba por que, pero siempre lo había hecho.

Luego dejó el vestido sobre la cama y comenzó a desvestirse. Primero quitando sus ropas de noche, un camisón de color rosado muy fresco.

—Te espero abajo, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó su madre con tristeza y dulzura al mismo tiempo.

Elise asintió. Su madre sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió con cuidado y antes de salir le dio una ultima mirada a su hija: ya no era una niña, no. Era una mujer. Su figura, su rostro y sus gestos lo dejaban en claro.

Josselyn sonrió nuevamente y abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Elise estaba sola, y desnuda se acerco hacia su armario en búsqueda de ropa interior. Encontró una de color beige, no muy apretada, y le gustó enseguida. Se la puso y luego se colocó el corsé. Lo ajustó, aunque no mucho y finalmente se pusó el vestido. Se paró frente al espejo y lo acomodó, encajaba perfecto. Parecía hecho para ella, y lucia muy bella.

Se dejaría el cabello suelto, el cual llegaba hasta por debajo de su busto. Lo único que haría era unos detalles con trenzas por arriba de las orejas y listo. Por último, tomó unos aretes de oro con un rubí incrustado en el medio, y una gargantilla muy simple de oro y se adornó con ellos.

Cuando estuvo lista, dejó la habitación. Sus pasos hacia el salón eran lentos, pasivos. 

Bajó las escaleras de los dormitorios, dirigiéndose hacia la sala principal donde estarían su madre y...su futuro esposo. Le sorprendió lo tranquila que estaba ante la situación, y eso le agradó.

Finalmente llego al salón y vio por primera ves a su prometido...Era un anciano, de setenta y tantos, era delgado, y se algo encorvado. Pero no mucho. Su cabello era plateado, y estaba atado en una coleta muy elegante. Tenia la barba algo crecida, del mismo color cano de su cabello. Vestía una túnica color verde olivo, y unos pantalones marrón claro. El anciano era elegante sin duda, y los comentarios de las criadas sin duda eran solo rumores.

El hombre la vio e instantáneamente sonrió.

Algo en su sonrisa le dio seguridad, confianza y a Elise le agrado. «No esta tan mal después de todo...».

—Es un placer mi Lady—dijo el anciano e hizo una reverencia. Su voz era profunda, rasposa. Y pacifica.

—Lo mismo digo mi Señor —respondió ella, e imito el gesto del anciano con elegancia.

Él sonrió satisfecho y tomo el brazo de la joven con cuidado.

Josselyn permanecía quieta, en silencio, observando atenta con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Elise le dio una mirada a su madre, diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Y esta asintió lentamente sin dejar de sonreír.

El hombre se llevo a Elise lejos del salón, hacia los jardines. Ella guio a su prometido por el castillo que conocía a la perfección, un castillo en el que ella había pasado toda su vida. Y le sorprendió lo difícil que era para su prometido caminar. Era lento, cuidadoso y parecía...un cadáver andante. Elise con elegancia y cuidado lo ayudaba a cada paso que este daba, y el hombre sonrió ante el gesto.

Finalmente llegaron al jardín. Eran enormes, llenos de árboles de olivo, cítricos y muchas flores exóticas por doquier, era uno de los lugares favoritos de Elise. 

Tomaron asiento en una fuente al centro del jardín y conversaron por un largo tiempo. Hablaron muy poco. Aunque a Elise le gusto de ese modo. 

Le había encantado haber podido mantener aunque sea una pequeña conversación con el hombre con quien se casaría, y se sintió sumamente aliviada de que este fuera amable, caballeroso y muy sabio. Aunque sin duda, era muy anciano, y se notaba en sus gestos y forma de caminar dificultosa.

Sin embargo, Elise se sentía tranquila, y lo poco que había conocido del hombre le había gustado.

Lo que mas había captado su atención, eran los ojos del anciano, que a pesar de estar cubiertos por unas enormes y blancas cejas, si uno los miraba de cerca podría ver lo bonitos que eran. Le daban seguridad, paz y se sentía tranquila con él cerca...

Tenían un tono avellana y brillaban como un farol, como el sol.


	2. Capitulo II

El día había llegado: Elise contraería matrimonio.

Había despertado muy temprano, justo antes del amanecer, y se dio un largo y relajante baño. Sus doncellas la perfumaron, cepillaron y arreglaron para que luciera perfecta...

La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en el salón principal del castillo de Doral, al mediodía.

Cuando ya estaba limpia y seca, las doncellas la ayudaron a ponerse el corsé, y a continuación el vestido. Un hermoso vestido color marfil, de mangas largas y holgadas. Era ajustado en la parte superior, y justo al llegar a la cintura se abría en forma de pétalos de flor, decorados con perlas y pequeñísimos zafiros.

Era un vestido que quitaba el aliento, y no se reconoció a si misma cuando se vio en el espejo.

Su cabello estaba recogido en un gran rodete de trenzas formando lo que Elise creyó, era un corazón. Muy bello y elegante. Lucía unos pequeños aretes de perlas, del mismo tamaño que las de su vestido. Y una gargantilla de plata que tenía un pequeño zafiro en forma de corazón. Estaba impecable.

Su madre no estaba con ella, estaba abajo con los invitados, y Elise se sentía tan sola y nerviosa...

No había muchos invitados en la ceremonia, tan solo su madre, su esposo y un par de amigos cercanos de la familia. Elise deseaba con toda su alma que su padre estuviera allí, pero no sería así.

La joven dejó su habitación y se dirigió al salón principal en compañía de sus doncellas. Eran cuatro;la primera era alta y sumamente delgada, de cabello oscuro como el ébano. La segunda era algo rellenita, de cabello color marrón oscuro y un rostro cubierto de pecas, muy bonita. Las otras dos eran muy parecidas entre si, por lo que Elise supuso eran hermanas mellizas, de cabello color negro y un rostro algo triste, con una gran nariz ganchuda en su rostro.

Todas cotilleaban y contaban chistes a Elise, para que se relajara.

Y finalmente llegaron al salón.

La cantidad de invitados era realmente muy pequeña, y todos la miraban boquiabiertos, esbozando sonrisas y haciendo comentarios entre si.

Elise pudo divisar a su madre que estaba de pie junto a las escaleras, vestía un lindo vestido color lila de mangas cortas, lucia muy bonita.

Y también a su prometido, que lucía muy elegante en ropas color marfil que combinaban con su vestido.

Ella caminó hasta él lentamente, que la observaba sonriendo de punta a punta.

Pronunciaron sus votos frente a los dioses, y el septon dio el anuncio de que, por fin, estaban...casados.

Se dieron un leve beso. Elise había escuchado historias sobre los besos, sobre lo que provocaban. Sin embargo todo lo que sintió fue algo seco, duro y frio. «Supongo que son los nervios...Eso es todo».

Elise se sentía tranquila, feliz aunque algo triste. Hubiera querido casarse con alguien a quien amaba, como lo habían hecho sus padres...pero no sería así...

Ella bailó con su marido, y él estaba embobado por la belleza de la joven.

Los bardos tocaron canción tras canción, sin parar.

Los pocos invitados que habían asistido bailaban, reían y comían. No parecía en absoluto que afuera había una guerra...

Pasaron las horas, demasiado rápido, y la celebración término. Había sido agradable.

Elise se sintió tan feliz, por fin un momento de alegría, de risas y felicidad después de tantas cosas horrendas.

El sol se estaba poniendo en el oeste... Lo que significaba que ya era hora de marcharse.

Y cuándo la ceremonia había terminado completamente, ella debía de viajar con su esposo. Ya que un barco estaba esperándola para zarpar hacia un lugar desconocido, donde se suponía que ella viviría de ahora en más.

Su madre la abrazó y cubrió de besos, dando lo mejor de sí por no llorar. Elise también se sentía sumamente triste. Dejaría a su madre, a su compañera, su confidente...

—Prométeme que irás a visitarme cuando todo esto termine...—pidió Elise con tristeza, y sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían.

—Lo juro por Los Siete...—afirmó su madre y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hija, tan fuerte que por poco la deja sin aliento.

—Que así sea entonces —dijo la joven, sonriendo ante el abrazo de su madre y se despidió con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Saludo a cada uno de los invitados con un leve beso y una reverencia, y finalmente se acerco al barco.

Elise subió a este, y se mantuvo en el borde, mirando. Y cuando el barco comenzó a moverse, ella permaneció en la borda, saludando con la mano a su madre, que a medida que pasaba el tiempo...se iba convirtiendo en un punto a lo lejos.

Y luego todo siguió ese curso; los árboles, el puerto, y por ultimo...el castillo, su castillo... Un lugar al que ella por toda su vida había llamado hogar, donde rió, lloró, gritó y vivió su corta vida hasta hoy.

Se sintió angustiada, triste, no quería eso para ella. Quería una vida en Doral, cerca de sus padres...no... esto.

Le gustaba la sensación de navegar, era relajante pero al mismo tiempo algo excitante.

Miraba al océano, de aguas oscuras y profundas. Y se preguntó cuántos misterios había en él, ocultos.

Sintió el brazo de su esposo cubriendo sus hombros, con cariño.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó el anciano, de forma tierna.

Elise asintió. Sin duda alguna le gustaba...

—Me encanta —dijo ella y le dedicó una sonrisa a su esposo. Se sentía algo incomoda ante su tacto.

El anciano le dio un tierno pero torpe beso en los labios, el segundo beso que se habían dado, y uno de los muchos que se darían en toda su vida.

Se sentía raro, sus labios eran...insulsos. Elise se pregunto como seria un beso de verdad, esos de pasión y amor, y el solo pensarlo la hizo sonreír. «Creo que nunca lo sabré...» pensó triste.

Tenia que dejar de pensar tanto en todo.

«Muchas deben haber estado en mi lugar, y ahora son felices, creo.»

La joven sonrió algo incomoda y llevó sus ojos nuevamente al océano.

—¿Como es tu hogar? —preguntó ella, curiosa.

El anciano tardó en responder, se notaba que estaba algo perdido...

—Esta ubicado en las montañas. Es bonito, cálido, lleno de árboles. Es algo parecido al tuyo, te va a gustar. Y ahora es nuestro hogar... —corrigió el anciano y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a la muchacha.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, fingiendo que estaba feliz ante la idea. Pero no era así. ¡No quería un marido, no quería hijos, no quería un nuevo hogar! Solo quería que las cosas fueran como antes, antes de la guerra.

Aunque no sería así... nada volvería a ser como lo había sido una vez...

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos/as! Bueno, primero que nada espero que entiendan la trama. Si tienen alguna duda tán solo pregunten ;)  
> Es la primera vez que publico mis escritos en español en esta página, espero que les guste :) Estoy pensando en, próximamente, publicarla en inglés. Pero eso me tomará un tiempo, mientras tanto... lo hago en español.  
> Cualquier correción, sugerencia o lo que sea que quieran decir, estoy dispuesta a escuchar.  
> Gracias.  
> Lady lance.


End file.
